Love Hexagon
by angelz of cherry-petals
Summary: - Chapter 3 is up - When two people like another person at the same time, it's called a love triangle right? How 'bout a Love Hexagon?...Also, someone is out to get Sakura's life! Who exactly is this mysterious murderer? Read to find out. Please R&R.
1. The New Boy

Love Hexagon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me **  
  
~ ~: Describing the scene ' ': Thoughts ------: Change of scene  
  
Chapter 1- The New Boy  
  
"Miss Daidouji, there's a phone call for you." A little stout maid handed Tomoyo a cordless phone. "Moshi Moshi! This is Tomoyo speaking. Who's this?" "This is Sakura. I --" Sakura, Tomoyo's cousin got cut off. "HI! NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU! HAVEN'T HEARD YOUR VOICE FOR A VERY LONG TIME COUS, WHAT'S UP?" Tomoyo screeched excitedly into the receiver. "Hi, I'm calling from a hotel phone. Long distance call and Touya offered to pay for the phone bills. He's wringing his neck now, so I can't talk too long. I'll be back in a week's time. Could you come fetch me from the airport?" said Sakura. "Sakura quit gabbing on the phone. You're burning a hole in my pocket." Tomoyo heard Touya shout. "Honti ni? (Really?)" Tomoyo shouted. "Yeah.Ja (Bye)" shouted Sakura as Touya wrenched the phone away from Sakura. He hung the phone back. "YAHOO!" Tomoyo shouted and jumped for joy. Sakura was off at Hawaii on vacation with Touya and Fujitaka. She had already been there for two weeks. Back at the resort, Sakura glared at Touya and activated the Fire Card, aiming it at his pocket. "There, you want a hole, I'll give you a hole. Teaches you for interrupting my phone calls. Besides, you did offer to pay for the phone bills right?" Said Sakura. Touya was frantically patting his pocket to extinguish the flame (You know comic style).  
  
~ One week later Japan airport ~  
  
'I can't wait to see Tomoyo' thought Sakura as she stepped into the airport. She scanned her eyes through the packed airport, searching for Tomoyo. She could not find her, but instead found another interesting thing. She saw a fortune telling table, with a lady seated behind it. The lady had frizzy puffed hair and wore some weird patterned silk lined robes. Curious, Sakura crossed over to her. She hid her powers as well as she could. "Hi, could I have my fortune told?" asked Sakura. The lady looked up at her. "Sure. Please sit here." The lady answered in a faraway and mystical voice. Following that, she touched Sakura's forehead and chanted some words. Sakura felt and an electrical sensation pass through her body. The lady looked up at her and said, "There will be a new man in your life. Be it love or danger, there will be one." Puzzled, Sakura walked back to where the others were waiting. Tomoyo was already standing there. Once she saw Tomoyo, she forgot about the fortune telling lady and what she said. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura waved to Tomoyo. She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Konnichiwa Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo replied, "it's good to have you back." Together, they went out of the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, could you please come up to the front of the class and read out your holiday essay?" said Mr. Terada. 'Uh-oh. I totally forgot to do it!' Sakura frantically searched through her bag, trying to stall for time. "Just a sec." She told Mr. Terada. "Brring." The Tomoeda School bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. 'Phew, saved by the school bell, as always.' Sakura sighed, and gathered her things. She picked up her bag and asked Tomoyo, "Wanna come to my house? I've got no after-school-activities." Tomoyo nodded. ~ On the road after school ~  
  
The sun was shining. It was a sweltering hot day. Heat seemed to be hovering at ground level. Sakura and Tomoyo were perspiring on the way home from school. "It's so hot! Let's go to the ice-cream parlor and get some ice cream. I'll go get it." Said Sakura. Tomoyo started to search for her money, but Sakura was already off. "Don't bother about the money. My treat!" Shouted Sakura. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. The impact was so great that she fell back. "Gomenasi (Sorry), Gomenasi!" Sakura apologized profusely and looked up.  
  
What she saw made her blush. In front of her stood a handsome guy. He had messy brown hair and the loveliest (in Sakura's opinion) chocolate brown eyes. "Never mind. Daijoubu ka (Are you alright)?" The boy asked Sakura. "Hai (Yes)!" Sakura muttered. She dare not look up in fear of blushing even more. "I'm Li Syaoran. You can call me Syaoran." The boy said stretching out his hand. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura took his hand and shook it. 'She's so pretty. Her eyes are so green' thought Syaoran blushing. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo shouted catching up. She stopped at the sight of Syaoran. She blushed too. Syaoran looked at her with her flowing black, long hair, and his eyes finally rested on her face. 'Why must all the girls in Tomoeda be so pretty?' Syaoran sighed. "Come on, I'll treat you all to ice cream." Said Syaoran. "Anyway, I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran introduced himself again to Tomoyo. "I'm Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. Can I call you Syaoran?" Tomoyo blushed hard. "Of course." Replied Syaoran and he lead the way into the ice cream parlor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Syaoran stepped into Tomoeda High School. He walked down the halls buzzing with the student's gossips. Finally, he came to class 8-D. He slid open the door and plopped into an empty seat. The school bell rang and the teacher rushed into class. "Good morning. Today, we have a new student joining us. Li Syaoran, could you please stand and introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher went over to the board and wrote Syaoran's name on the board. Syaoran stood up and introduced himself. The girls started to giggle behind him. The day dragged on and finally it was break time. Syaoran decided to explore his new school, so he went to the garden. It was mid-summer and cherry blossoms were blossoming everywhere. Tomoeda High School has a huge garden and a pond in the middle of it. This garden was where many students come together and escape from all the schoolwork. Syaoran took a deep breath of air. He gazed at the scenery and saw something, which made his eyes grow round in wonder. He saw a familiar girl with auburn brown hair. 'Who's she? She feels special.' Syaoran crossed over to the girl and realize that she was Sakura. Syaoran crossed over to her. "Hi, Sakura. Remember me? Syao-" Syaoran's jaw dropped open. There was a boy standing beside her. He had his arms around her waist. "Hi! I didn't know you enrolled into this school!" said Sakura excitedly. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "HELLO! Earth to Syaoran!" Syaoran snapped back to reality. He glared at the boy's arms around her waist and immediately felt a pang of jealousy and a pinch of anger. "Uh, yeah." Syaoran stared coldly at the boy and left. The boy looked at Syaoran's back and said, "What's up with him man?! Who's he?" Sakura wriggled out of his grasp and strode away.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Syaoran again went to the garden to do the load of homework he had to catch up with. He saw Sakura with yet another different boy sitting by the pond. Syaoran couldn't take this anymore. He gathered all his things and stalked away.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Now Syaoran knew better than to go to the garden. He went to the library instead. He settled himself into a chair and started to do his homework. Then, he heard the library door open. He glanced back and saw two figures walk in. Upon a closer look, he realized that one of them was Sakura. She was talking animatedly with a boy. 'What the- Another boyfriend? Is she that popular? She changes boyfriend everyday!' Syaoran pretended not to notice them and tried to hide himself behind one of the bookshelves. Too late, Sakura spotted him at the corner of her eye. She dragged her new boyfriend along to meet Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran!" Sakura called. Syaoran froze and slowly looked back at them. "Hi Syaoran, this is my boyfriend, Roy." Roy had these beautiful sky blue eyes and they seemed to be piercing through Syaoran. His wavy black hair was pulled into a short ponytail. Syaoran eyed the ponytail critically, nodded and the both of them looked away. Suddenly, Sakura started to wave to someone. Syaoran looked up and realized it was that black hair girl named Tomoyo. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan. Remember Syaoran? Well, I found him among the bookshelves looking for a book. He was so absorbed in looking for a book that he didn't even notice us coming." * Syaoran: sweat drop * (Ain't she dense) 'How could I forget him?' Tomoyo sighed. Sakura paused for a breath and continued, "Roy and I want to go on a double date but we don't know who to go with. So we decided to pair you and Syaoran up. Well, is it alright with you both?" Alarmed, Syaoran's eyes snapped up to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed and looked away. "No." Syaoran said flatly and started to gather his things. Tomoyo was crestfallen. Sakura looked at Tomoyo helplessly and tried once more. "Onegai (Please).You just arrived at Japan. You should come with us to sight-see." Syaoran heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, alright. I'll go. Just inform me about the place, time and the date." Syaoran backed out of the library. "That's great! Arigatuo (Thank You)!" Sakura called after him. Once outside the library, Syaoran leaned against the wall and said to himself, "As long as I get to spend time with Sakura, I'll go."  
  
~ Day of Double Date ~  
  
"Sakura, you've covered every bit of your room with your clothes! Including- me!" Kero yelled. "Oh, sorry Kero! I need to find the perfect dress." Sakura continued to search through her wardrobe. Kero scratched his head and asked, "What's so special about this date. Isn't it like the rest of the normal dates?" "What normal dates?" Sakura shot back. Kero shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Well, the normal dates with those guys.erm.ah.those boyfriends you change once every, let's say, two days?" "Well this is someone special." Sakura giggled. "Oh you've FINALLY found someone you really like." Sakura let another giggle escape from her before saying, "Well, you can say- love at first sight." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Curious, Kero flew over to the window to see who her date was. Sakura's date had his back turned towards the gate. Furthermore, part of the house's wall was blocking Kero's view, so Kero didn't catch a glimpse of his face. 'Hmm.dark, long, wavy black hair.looks familiar. Oh great! Sakura's dad and brother aren't at home. I'll go take a peek later.' Thought Kero. Sakura picked her way over to the window. "Ah! She's here!" That caught Kero's attention. 'Sakura's date is a 'she'?' Sakura turned to Kero. "Tomoyo's here. Could you invite her in?" (Kero, who was in the air, froze and fell to the ground like a block of ice.) Kero invited Tomoyo in and led her to the sitting area. "Gomen, I'm late." Apologize Tomoyo. Kero snorted and said, "Luckily you were late. If you were earlier, you would have to wait longer for Sakura. She's not even dressed yet."  
  
~ At the restaurant ~  
  
Roy and Syaoran sat at the table in silence, waiting for their dates. It was a square table, and the two boys were seated opposite each other. They had their heads turned away from each other. Every few minutes, they turned and glared at each other. "Hi guys. My, are both of you early! Why did both of you come so early?" Sakura called out them. * Everyone sweat drop * Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at Sakura and hissed into her ear, "We're the ones who are late." "Oh! Sorry." Syaoran seemed stunned by Sakura's looks. She was wearing a baby pink dress which hugged her body and showed her perfect figure. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was staring at her and tried to test his reaction. She stooped down and gave Roy a kiss on the lips. She then whispered into his ear, making sure what she said was audible, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Did you wait long DARLING?" Roy seemed stunned and redness was already creeping into his face. "Uh.Yes.Erm.No.I didn't wait long." He raised his hand to his mouth, surprised by Sakura's action. Sakura looked sideways at Syaoran. He was fuming. His face was turning the same colour as Roy's and looked like it was ready to explode. He was gripping firmly onto his napkin, as if trying to contain his anger. His knuckles were already turning white. He was glaring fiercely at Roy, who didn't seem to notice Syaoran. Satisfied at Syaoran's reaction, she smiled and settled herself on a chair.  
  
"Okay, Let's order our dinner." Said Sakura. Once the dinner arrived, Syaoran snatched the plate from the waiter. Sakura continued her sweet talk with Roy. Syaoran glared at them and brought his fork down on his plate with a loud clank and started to eat roughly. When dinner was over, Roy stood up and told the others, "Sakura and I will be going to the nearby park for a walk. We'll meet you all back here later! See ya later!" Roy stood up and took Sakura gently by the arm. Without waiting for anyone to protest, Roy proceeded to the door with his arm around her shoulder. Syaoran stared at them angrily. Tomoyo and Syaoran were left sitting at the table. They looked at each other in awkward silence. The candle on the table flickered and its shadow danced across Tomoyo and Syaoran's faces. Tomoyo squirmed and blushed. She looked down at her lap. Syaoran started to feel uncomfortable and decided to talk to break the silence. "Erm.so.To.Tomoyo." A startled Tomoyo looked up quickly in surprise, "Yea.yes?" "Well, since we've just met, tell me about your family background." Syaoran continued slowly. Tomoyo flushed and said, "My family? Oh. My family consists of my mom." (Ok, I'll not go through this part. You all should know right?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ Meanwhile, at the park ~  
  
The moon was bright that night. Everything was bathed under it's magnificent light. Sakura and Roy were strolling on the path in a comfortable silence. Roy however seemed to be rather nervous. (Well, they've just met a few days ago. You can't expect them to be mind readers and know everything about each other.) Sakura had her way with boys and struck up the conversation. "So, Roy tell me about your interests." Sakura looked up at Roy earnestly. That certainly got Roy talking. "Well, as you know, I'm the school pro at the computer, did you know an interesting thing about the computer? You can."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ Back to the restaurant ~  
  
Tomoyo continued to talk and scrutinized Syaoran closely. He seemed to be getting bored. 'Gosh! No wonder he's bored! I've been talking like I've just read out from a composition!' Tomoyo suddenly realized. ".So that's my family for you!" Tomoyo finished off. Syaoran looked like he had just dozed off. "Oh, sorry. So, you don't have any siblings at all?" said Syaoran apologetically. Tomoyo shook her head and replied firmly, "No." 'Oh. She doesn't have any siblings at all. She must be very lonely. Furthermore, her mom isn't always at home. She only has her servants to keep her company. Poor thing.' Syaoran searched through her eyes and saw a sadness that lingered far behind. "So you must be very lonely." Syaoran voiced out his thoughts. Tomoyo looked at him, "No! Well.sometimes, well, yes I have to admit it." Tomoyo heaved a sigh. Syaoran stood up and reached across the table and laid his fingers on Tomoyo's soft cheek. "Anyway, with me around, you won't be lonely at all." Tomoyo flushed a deep dark crimson colour. "Thanks."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ The park again ~  
  
".I've got to show you my trophies when you come one day. I've got loads." Roy turned to Sakura. 'Sorry buster. You should know that I never keep a boy for more than three days. This is already your second day.Finally he's finished. He has been talking for a LONG time. He's really self centered! Can't stand him. I was just about to fall to the ground and fall asleep. I wonder what's going on back at the restaurant. Hrrmph! Roy pulled me out just like that without asking for my advice.' Sakura was dragging her feet on the ground. "Erm, Roy excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you back at the restaurant." Sakura strolled away in the direction of the restaurant. 'Hrrmph. He doesn't even know I'm gone. He's probably still thinking of his computers. Ha. If he doesn't look out where he's walking, he's going to bang into the tree up ahead. I better run back first to check on those two.' Sakura sniggered under her breath and tiptoed away. She ran back to the restaurant and stopped short in front of the door. She gasped. She came just in time to see Syaoran stroke Tomoyo's cheek and Tomoyo to smile back at him. Suddenly Roy came running back. (He really banged into the tree before realizing that Sakura wasn't by his side.)  
  
If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at either: delphinegal@hotmail.com  
  
: starlet_angels@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
To be continued. (Please review) 


	2. Uhoh Roy

Chapter 2  
  
Konnichiwa everybody! Gomen, Sorry, sorry we took such a long time. Caught up in schoolwork and things.blah blah. ok, I'll get on with the story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews people! In case you all didn't know, this is written with cherrieangel. ( ^_^  
  
'Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp Kodansha.'  
  
  
  
What happened in the last ch.  
  
She ran back to the restaurant and stopped short in front of the door. She came just in time to see Syaoran stroke Tomoyo's cheek and Tomoyo to smile back at him. She gasped and felt dizzy. Suddenly Roy came running back. (He really did bang into the tree before realizing that Sakura wasn't by his side.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy took one look at Sakura and said, "Why, are you jealous? Want me to do that to you too?" Roy took Sakura's hand in his.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled. She wrenched her hand away and dashed into the restaurant.  
  
"Hi! Gu-uys," she greeted them.  
  
Syaoran quickly withdrew his hand and blushed.  
  
Sakura looked flushed and her eyes were flashing. Syaoran thought, 'Uh-oh! What happened? Was it what I did? My gosh! You're in big trouble, Syaoran!'  
  
"Erm, you're angry. Is it because- " Syaoran stopped him self from saying, 'of what I did' and instead said, "it's too late already? I drove here I can give both of you a lift home."  
  
Sakura was busy grabbing her coat and putting it on. She was startled when Syaoran spoke. She looked at him and slowly nodded her head. "Erm, let's hurry off without Roy. He can go home by himself."  
  
"Are you sure? Why?"  
  
"Yes. Well. I'm playing a trick on him. Just hurry." Sakura forced a smile at them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Stupid Roy!" shouted Sakura in frustration. * Bang * Sakura slammed her door shut.  
  
"Stupid Tomoyo!" Sakura lowered her voice. * Bang * Sakura slammed her window shut.  
  
"Stupid Syaoran!" said Sakura, her voice dripping with venom. * Bang * Sakura slammed the drawer.  
  
"Stupid everything. Why can't anything go right for me?" Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "I wore this perfect outfit for the perfect evening and it was ruined by.YOU- " Sakura pointed her finger at the drawer which had just opened.  
  
Kero flew up and eyed Sakura carefully. She had that 'don't you dare come near me' expression in her eyes.  
  
"What has that got to do with me?" Kero whispered indignantly.  
  
Sakura stared at Kero ferociously. Kero withdrew slowly into his drawer.  
  
Downstairs, Touya shook his head and glanced at the ceiling, where Sakura's room was. "The kaijuu is at work again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura started the engine of her car and cruised along silently along the road. Thoughts were swirling around in her head. Suddenly the car came to a stop.  
  
"Aw.not again! I'll be late!"  
  
Sakura climbed out of her second-hand car and checked its engine. "Just what I need to add to my frustrations."  
  
Sakura owned this small red car, which is OLD and its paint was peeling. It was just having its usual breakdowns once in awhile. Sakura kicked her car in frustration and leaned against it, waiting for someone to help her.  
  
"Hey! Need some help?" A green slick sports car pulled over to the curb and horned.  
  
Roy wound down the window and gave her a wink. Sakura looked away.  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything about you is wrong." Sakura snarled. "I don't need your UN- generous help. I'll walk. I DO have legs you know."  
  
With that, Sakura flounced away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ School ~  
  
"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo greeted Sakura dreamily.  
  
"Hi." Sakura replied a little coldly than she should have. Tomoyo, however didn't seem to notice that.  
  
"Teacher's here!" Someone at the door shouted.  
  
Sakura sat up straight and looked at the board and started to daydream. She started carving Roy's name on her desk, when Mr. Terada walked in with a person behind him.  
  
Mr. Terada introduced that person to the class. "Everybody, we have a new student transferred from another class. This is."  
  
'Stupid Roy. Baka Roy." Thoughts flashed across Sakura's brain.  
  
Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura and said, " Isn't that Roy?"  
  
Sakura looked at her at the corner of her eye and said, "Hmm.yea.yadah." She ignored her.  
  
"You can sit behind Sakura."  
  
Hearing her name, Sakura perked up. She looked at the person walking down the aisle. That person looked horribly familiar, like- ROY! Roy walked past her grinning with satisfaction. "Oh no." Sakura groaned inwardly. Roy looked at her carving on her desk.  
  
He plopped down on his seat. Sakura carved a cross over Roy's name fiercely, too fiercely, till her penknife's blade broke.  
  
Roy crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at her. She frowned and straightened out that piece of paper. 'Wad r u carving? - Luv Roy' was written on the paper. Sakura crushed the paper and threw it to one side. Roy wrote another note to her, 'Can u lend me ur notes?' Sakura did the same thing.  
  
At the end of a few lessons, there was a small hill of crumpled notes at the side of her desk (literally).  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Sakura was off in a flash. Roy looked up and wanted to ask her something, but she was gone. He looked out of the classroom. There was a group of boys outside the classroom. Curious, Roy went out and saw a whole group of boys chasing Sakura.  
  
Sakura panted and turned a corner. She tripped and lost her balance. She desperately tried to catch anything that could stop her fall, but failed to do so. Instead, someone caught her firmly in his/her arms.  
  
Surprised, Sakura looked up and found herself staring straight into someone's chocolate brown eyes- Syaoran's eyes (Duh!). Sakura gasped and her face coloured. She could feel herself turning redder and redder and burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, it's getting hotter around here you know?" Sakura stammered, fanning herself with her hand. "Anyway, nice meeting, er, bumping into you! Gotta go! See you around!" Sakura was gone in a flash.  
  
"Is it getting hotter around here?" Syaoran questioned himself as a chilly wind started to blow.  
  
Bewildered, he started to walk away when he heard something faint close by, it was getting louder. He turned around and saw somewhat a group of boys running in from the direction where Sakura came from. Syaoran yelped and jumped out of their way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Syaoran sat down on the lush green grass and couldn't help smiling to himself. Shaded from the sun by the cherry blossom tree, Syaoran relaxed.  
  
Everything about that cherry blossom tree in the schoolyard was so perfect (ha ha. Read between the lines.hint- cherry blossom is Sakura, for that's who didn't know.? ( ^_^), the way the wind blows, and rustle its leaves. Just then, a breeze started to blow, rustling Sakura's hair. Sakura was just on the other side of the tree. The cherry blossom tree also had a great figure- for a tree. (Know what I mean now? ^_^ ()  
  
Syaoran heard someone plopped down on the grass. He stretched his neck to the other side of the tree and almost got a shock of his life.  
  
"Uh, hi didn't know you like to come here too." Syaoran stammered.  
  
Sakura was surprised at his question and said, "Well, I'm only here to hide."  
  
Syaoran: Sweat drop  
  
"So how's life at your new school? Like it here.................."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the wall behind the tree, Roy was hiding there, watching them. He was fuming. He kicked the wall beside him and pain shot up through his feet to his leg. "OWOWOW OUCH! DAMN IT! IDIOT WALL!" Roy cursed loudly in pain. Roy tried to vent his anger again on the wall, now using his fists. "OWOWOW OUCH! @!#!$@#"  
  
Sakura heard it from the distance. Of course she heard him. She turned around and saw him storming up to her. Syaoran stopped talking in mid- sentence.  
  
Syaoran saw the expression on Roy's face and said, "I'd better be going, you BOYfriend is here. See you."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Roy shouted in rage.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Well I guess you're blinded by your HUGE ego to notice this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. And. I. Are O.V.E.R." said Sakura, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"You know what, I never liked you anyway you B***H! @$%##@!"  
  
Roy lunged at Sakura, and tried to tackle her. Being an athlete, Sakura jumped nimbly out of his way and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Roy pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Roy closed in for the kill. He raised his hand and prepared to deliver that stinging slap across her face. (Something which he had never done before.)  
  
Just then, Syaoran heard the scuffle going on behind him. He turned back just in time to see Roy bring his hand down towards Sakura's face.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
CBS (cherry-blossom-sakura): Well, that's the end of Ch.2.  
  
CA (Cherrieangel): Hoped you like it.  
  
CBS: The next chapter won't be out so soon, cause of exams.ooh scary.well, anyway, just keep checking!  
  
CA: Pls. review.  
  
Any comments, suggestions, please e-mail us at: delphinegal@hotmail.com  
  
: starlet_angels@hotmail.com 


	3. Ketachirei

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa! Gomen for taking such a long time, phew, finally the exams are over. Ok, I'll get on with the fic. And sorry, I posted up the wrong chappie. Sorry, Kan-chan, that you read to wrong thing, but, it ain't that much of a difference either. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened in the last chapter -  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Roy shouted in rage.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Well I guess you're blinded by your HUGE ego to notice this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. And. I. Are O.V.E.R." said Sakura, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"You know what, I never liked you anyway you B***H! @$%##@!"  
  
Roy lunged at Sakura, and tried to tackle her. Being an athlete, Sakura jumped nimbly out of his way and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Roy pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Roy closed in for the kill. He raised his hand and prepared to deliver that stinging slap across her face. (Something which he had never done before.)  
  
Just then, Syaoran heard the scuffle going on behind him. He turned back just in time to see Roy bring his hand down towards Sakura's face.  
  
  
  
He rushed over to Sakura and Roy, (to Sakura) in an incredible speed, slid in between Roy's palm and Sakura. Roy froze, his mouth gaping, staring at Syaoran.  
  
"Get away." Roy growled, pushing Syaoran to the side.  
  
Syaoran, however, didn't budge. Roy clenched his fist and aimed at punch at Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran bent down and grabbed Roy's fist, hurling him to the ground. Roy landed on his side, spraining his elbow. Clutching his elbow, Roy stood up and staggered towards Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, the last time, you were lucky, you win. But not this time!" Roy shouted in anger.  
  
He charged at Syaoran who had just stepped aside. Losing his balance, he fell face first on the ground.  
  
Now, his face was redder. Red not because of anger, but of embarrassment. He sprung up and ran away at lightning speed.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with admiration and said, "wow, I never knew you could do that! I wouldn't be able to do that, even with my Clo." Sakura caught herself in time from spilling the secret of the Clow Cards.  
  
"Hmm.what?" Syaoran asked, watching Roy's shadow round the corner of the school wall.  
  
"Erm, nothing. AnywayIgottago." Everything tumbled out in a rush, as she was still shocked at the fact that she almost told Syaoran about the Clow Cards. She smiled at Syaoran and ran off.  
  
Scratching his head, Syaoran watched her retreating back in puzzlement at her sudden change of behavior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The moon was full that night. Moonlight shone on Sakura's sleeping face. A distracted Kero lay at the windowsill, tossing and turning. The moonlight shone at him, casting eerie shadows on the wall. Suddenly light was blocked out as drifting clouds in the sky covered the moon. Kero's ear pricked and he bolted right up. He was wide-awake now. He narrowed his eyes, sensing a faint aura. He concentrated, drinking in the aura, trying to decipher whose it was.  
  
Then, something shot through the darkened night sky, wavering the bond that held the clouds together. A beam of moonlight filtered through the gap made in the clouds. Kero straightened his back, realizing who it was.  
  
Staring out of the window into the night, he asked in a low whisper, "Is it you? Why, why did you come back? After all this time, why now when I have a new mistress?"  
  
The clouds in the air thickened and started to blow restlessly.  
  
"No, I won't let you harm her.You won't get the cards. Stay away from her!" Whispered Kero furiously.  
  
With a gust of strong wind, the clouds were swept clear from the moon, leaving it to shine. The windowpane burst open hitting Kero to the ground. Kero propped himself up on his elbows, sweat forming on his forehead. He frowned deeply at the moon, before flying over to the window and closing it.  
  
He flew over to Sakura and brushed hair away from her forehead, saying, "Take care of yourself Sakura, terrible things are about to happen."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura jumped out of her car. Everyone was scattered around, some under the shady comfort of trees. She met her classmates on the way to her locker, apparently deep in, well, gossip. She slid closer to them, hearing catches of what was happening.  
  
"New kid..clever? You'd think he..I hope he's in our class..according to..looks quite pleasant though.."  
  
Sakura: Question mark, question mark. ???  
  
On the way to her locker she heard snatches of conversation, "Wow! At this time of the year..Heard he's from.."  
  
"Yeah! Big Mouth Queen told us that he will be coming next week..can't wait.wonder if he's clever.."  
  
Sakura: Question mark, question mark. ??? (How dense can she get?!)  
  
*Bang*  
  
Sakura had walked herself right to the front of Tomoyo's open locker door without realizing it. She blinked twice and said, "Oh, right, hi Tomoyo." Tomoyo, whose face was hidden behind the locker door, leaned behind and gave Sakura a small wave.  
  
Sakura turned the knob on her locker door, realizing that she had (again) forgotten her locker password. Jiggling the lock, she asked Tomoyo, "So, what's new around here," before finally giving up and slamming the lock against the door making a loud 'clang'.  
  
The students dotted here and there down the hallway looked at her. She held up her hand as if to say that everything was fine and sank against the locker door, sighing.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Sakura whirled around and saw a stranger, standing before her.  
  
"May I?" He said in a smooth and deep voice.  
  
Sakura: Question mark, question mark. ???  
  
"May I?" He repeated, making a move for her locker's lock. He was, from Sakura's point of view, trying to keep his face hidden.  
  
Sakura moved to one side as he fumbled with the lock somewhat, professionally. Sakura watched dumbfounded as he turned the dials expertly. Finally, after sometime of jiggling the lock, the lock fell open with a click.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped open. "Erm.thanks.erm.what's."  
  
The stranger just waved at her and, still trying to keep his face hidden, turned around and walked out of the school grounds.  
  
"Your name?" Sakura uttered as she waved at his retreating back. He only quickened his pace and waved another time casually before slipping his hand into his pocket.  
  
Sakura watched his extra-straight back and jeans with a brown leather jacket get smaller and smaller. His bluish-blackish head of hair moving lightly in the wind. Sakura frowned at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Well, well, look who's charm has attracted prince charming.." said Tomoyo mockingly.  
  
"Oh shut up." Sakura batted Tomoyo's arm playfully. "Anyway, what do you know?"  
  
"Well, for all I know, that I forgot to TAPE ALL THIS DOWN!" said Tomoyo getting louder and louder drawing stares to themselves.  
  
Sakura fell down, anime-style.  
  
"No, but seriously, there's something familiar about his looks, Sakura," Tomoyo continued, lowering her voice. "I've noticed him around from some parts of the town recently. There was once where he even waved to me, as if recognizing me. But, but, just now.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"He didn't even pose for the camera?!" Sakura took a wild guess.  
  
Tomoyo- Sweat drop.  
  
"No!" She shot back; "he didn't acknowledge me, as if he didn't recognize me."  
  
"Come on, you expect every boy to fall for you? Maybe I'll meet him again." Sakura said, taking books out from her locker.  
  
"Well, the extremely gorgeous Syaoran did."  
  
Anger flared in Sakura's eyes. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, I am still having a warm- to-cold war with her.' (Well, you know cold war? Sakura's not that angry with Tomoyo already, making it a warm-to-cold war.)  
  
She slammed her locker door shut, drawing even more stares from surrounding people. She clenched her fists and marched down the hallway to her classroom. Everyone parted for her, seeing how angry she was.  
  
Tomoyo watched her dwindling shadow and muttered under her breath, "Well, Sakura, you don't know who you're dealing with. I have a really bad feeling about his. I could've sworn he had a totally different character on different occasions."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ Afternoon at the mall ~  
  
Sakura only had Syaoran's mind on it at the moment. She hummed at tune to herself absently while going through the clothes on the rack. Sakura had a date with Syaoran that night and was looking for a perfect outfit.  
  
She walked down the aisle of clothes, spacing out when she banged into something.  
  
She looked up rubbing her arm and gasped. There stood that blackish-bluish hair guy from that morning. Sakura saw that he still had the same clothes on and had just walked out of the manager's office. He wore round rimmed spectacles and his face looked friendly enough. Behind that spectacles was a pair of blue-gray eyes. He smiled at Sakura, recognizing her.  
  
"Hey, hey! You're the girl from this morning." He laughed stretching out his hand.  
  
"Yup! And you're that guy from this morning! I'm Sakura. Didn't have a chance to introduce myself during that brief encounter. By the way, what were you doing there?" She said, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
The stranger looked rather sheepish. "Well, you know that girl, I mean, your friend I suppose? Well, she witnessed me doing something erm, doing something, you don't have to know anyway. Well, I was too embarrassed to meet her even worse, say something to her. So, I kept a low profile."  
  
"So, what were you doing?"  
  
"I well, I well, I was, promise you won't laugh?" Seeing Sakura nod, he continued in an undertone, "I was wearing a wig and stuffing apples into my shirt to make me look more, erm, girlish. In other words, I was stealing the apples..but, I am poor you see." He hastily added, "well, I won't do it again."  
  
Sakura tried to stifle her laughter by biting her lip till it bled. "No, I meant what were you doing at my school? Are you a new transfer student?"  
  
He looked even more sheepish, "Oh, that. No, I told you I'm poor, I can't afford the school fees. I was looking for a job."  
  
"Well, if you didn't receive much education, how can you become a teacher?"  
  
He checked his watch. "I was just trying my luck. So, now I'm in this mall looking for a job. Oh, my interview is in a few minutes time. I gotta go, see ya next time!"  
  
He smiled and waved to Sakura before walking away.  
  
"Oh, yeah! His name!" Sakura brought her hand to her forehead and hitting it, hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. The steam rose from the ground. Sakura dried herself and grabbed a bathrobe from the hook. She turned the doorknob, walked over to her bed and sat down. Using a towel, she dried her hair, watching Kero play some video game.  
  
"Woo hoo! K.O! Another one goes down the drain! Am I a fighting master or what?!" Shouted Kero as he raised his hands, erm paws, in victory.  
  
"You're an 'or what', not a fighting master. And, keep it down, oni-chan (Brother) and otou-san (Father) are downstairs. I'm sure you don't want to be yet another soft-toy?"  
  
Kero- Multiple stress marks on his head.  
  
"Erm, Sakura, there is something I must tell you." Kero said floating up to Sakura (You know how he does it without flapping his wings).  
  
"Ketachirei arrived in Tomoeda a few days ago." Kero looked at her seriously.  
  
"What's a K.TA.CHI.RAY?" (Cherry-blossom-sakura: Actually, I don't know what it is too, just made it up.)  
  
Kero- falls over anime-style.  
  
"You don't know what Ketachirei is?"  
  
"Well, my Guardian of the Cards didn't tell me anything." Said Sakura in a mischievous voice.  
  
"Well, your Guardian of the Cards is a real BAKA (Stupid)..wait a minute, that's me! Trying to trick me aren't you." Kero puffed out his chest indignantly.  
  
Sakura's mischievous smile only grew wider.  
  
"Ok, alright, I didn't tell you. My fault, my fault. Well, Ketachirei can come in any form, a person or any object, according to Clow Reed." He looked at Sakura to check if she was listening and added in an undertone, "although I don't understand how an object can kill you."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE! Did you say kill?!" shouted Sakura in dismay.  
  
"Shh.you don't want to be called a kaijuu (monster) by your brother right?" Kero smiled.  
  
"Now isn't the time to smile Kero!"  
  
"I can smile whenever I please, thank you."  
  
"Even when my life is hanging on a piece of wire." Sakura cried out.  
  
"Well, at least a wire is stronger than a piece of thread."  
  
"Ok, just kidding." Said Kero, seeing the look on Sakura's face. His tone grew serious again, "Ketachirei is a magical Cardcaptor killer. A Cardcaptor meaning, well, you; he or she or it will kill you to get hold of the cards. Ketachirii (The plural form of Ketachirei pronounced as- K.TA.CHI.RI) don't come by often though. Let's just say that you're unlucky."  
  
Sakura started to get flustered and worried.  
  
"Come on Sakura, don't get nervous. Calm down and think, try to sense it/him/her."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and felt the air around her sieve through her body, as she tried to catch the faintest aura of the Cardcaptor killer. The air around her grew darker as she felt someone's aura close by. It was faint. He seemed to be going away. His aura felt dangerous but she couldn't tell if it was powerful.  
  
Sakura jolted back into reality when she heard the doorbell rang. She opened her eyes and saw that Kero was deep in thought, frowning.  
  
"AH! My date!" Sakura rushed to the cupboard yanked out her clothes and dressed.  
  
"Kero, don't come down. I don't want Syaoran to think that I still have a stuffed animal at such an age." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura straightened her light-pink tank top and surveyed herself in the mirror. She straightened her hair and puckered her lips at the mirror before opening the door.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, did you happen to notice anyone walking by my house when you were walking here?"  
  
"Erm, no, why? Anything wrong? You don't look very good."  
  
"No. No. Everything is ok. Shall we?"  
  
Sakura slipped her hand into his and led him out of the driveway onto the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Someone's spectacles reflected a glint of light as he moved ever so slightly. His mouth parted into a slight smile and he backed against the wall, back into the shadows. He crossed his arms across his chess. His eyes had a weird glint in it (Was it an evil glint?) as he silently watched the scene in front of him.  
  
The Kinomoto's residence was glowing with light from the living room. The door opened a small crack. A pretty girl with short brownish hair wearing a body-hugging light pink tank top and a long loose flowing, translucent baby- blue skirt slipped out. She looked a little flustered. The stranger saw her mouth moving, as though he was watching this through a silent movie. She said something to a chocolate brown hair boy standing outside, before smiling at him and taking his hand in hers. She walked out of the house into the night, casting shadows on the road.  
  
The certain tall and blackish-bluish hair stranger adjusted his spectacles on the perch of his nose and his mouth widened into a far too innocent smile. (Looks familiar? Try to recall.) A smile that didn't reach his bluish-gray eyes. (Evil smile? That's up to you to figure out.). His eyes narrowed and he said to himself in a low and dark voice, "I will find you for sure. You just watch out."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura; Cherrieangel: If you're confused, tell us and maybe we can do an explanation of something. And thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and review some more! 


End file.
